Here Comes the Squirtle Squad!/(Transcript)
(episode opens with a flashback of the past two episodes) *Ash: Pikachu, go! *Narrator: You'll remember in an earlier Pokemon adventure, our hero, Ash, achieved his dream of catching a Bulbasaur. It was a shocking victory. *Ash: Go, Pokeball! *Narrator: And so, Bulbasaur joined the ranks. Soon, Misty, Brock, Ash, and their friends lost their way, but found a Charmander. Braving a fierce storm, Ash and his friends came to its rescue. Abandoned by its trainer, the fire Pokemon recovered its strength and gained some new friends. *Ash: Come on, Charmander. Welcome to the group. *(Charmander jumps into the Pokeball) *Narrator: Charmander became Ash's newest Pokemon. *Ash: (chuckles) *Narrator: And that's how Ash caught Charmander and Bulbasaur. He's pretty pleased with himself as he skips down the road, singing our favorite theme. Becoming a Pokemon trainer looks like it'll be a snap. Or will it? Can things continue to go so smoothly? Maybe Ash is too confident. He better keep his eyes glued to the road ahead. Who knows what pitfalls are waiting to swallow up our young hero? *Ash: (notices his right foot sink into the ground as he steps down) Huh? *(Everyone stops to notice, but the ground gives way, causing them to land in a pit, though Ben, Liam, and the girls of the Sakura High School Light Music Club manage to get out of the way in time.) *Narrator: (sigh) What did I tell you? A pitfall. *Ash: Here comes the Squirtle Squad! *Mio: (peered down) You guys okay? *Misty: No! Not another hole! *Brock: Ow! I landed on my head! *Ash: (groans) *Ben: Who dug this pit, anyway? *Brock: It must be a prank. *Misty: Someone has a bad sense of humor. *Mio: Only one I know of with that kind of sense of humor is Ritsu. *Yui: A one trick pony. *Ritsu: What are you two? Some kind of comedians? *Yui: Are you? *Ash: Who would play such a rotten trick? *Ben: Other than Team Rocket? *Azusa: Those Pokemon may be responsible for it. *(A quintet of Pokemon peer down into the hole and laugh at those trapped inside) *Brock: Who are you?! *Misty: What's so funny? We could have been hurt! *(The Pokemon continue to laugh and stop peering into the hole just as Ash climbs out) *Ash: Dangerous practical jokes are nothing to laugh about! *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("I agree!") *(Misty and Brock climb out of the hole and they soon realize who and what their pranksters are) *Ben: Well, I'll be! A quintet of Squirtle! *(Ash pulls out Dexter) *Dexter: Squirtle, this tiny turtle Pokemon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful. *Ben: And it's a fast swimmer, to boot! *Ash: With my very own Squirtle, Gary will never beat me, go Pikachu! *Liam: Allow me to help, Ash. (pulls out a Dive Ball, tosses in the air) Come on out! *(The Dive Ball opens up, and materialized a round blue Pokemon with a spiral on its stomach) *Blue Pokemon: Poli! *(Yui pulls out her Pokedex) *Yui: (blushing) So cute! *Dexter(Yui's): Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. The spiral on Poliwag's belly is its internal organs protecting its skin making its foe's attacks bounce right off. It is said that Poliwag is very adept at swimming. *Liam: Poliwag, Water Gun, go! *(Poliwag uses Water Gun and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt at the Squirtle leader but one of the Squirtles got in the way, getting soaked and shocked instead.) *Ben: Whoa! That Squirtle took the hit for the leader! Talk about selfless! *(Pikachu, Poliwag, and the lead Squirtle stare down each other, almost old western style, until a distant police siren is heard, causing the gang of Squirtle to retreat to the confusion of everyone) *Ash: That was sure weird. *Ben: You said it, Ash. (in thought) They retreated? Must be due to that siren I hear. *(The source of the siren arrives, Officer Jenny riding in on a motorcycle.) *Officer Jenny: Are you guys alright? Has anyone been hurt here? *Ash: Officer Jenny! *Ben: Right on time, as usual! *Officer Jenny: Huh? Have we met before? Your faces don't look familiar. *Ash: We met you back in Viridian City, remember? *Ben: And your sister-in-law in Cerulean City at the sight of that break in. *Officer Jenny: Oh! You mean two of the other Jennies, my cousins. *Ash: Cousins? *Officer Jenny: My cousins are all police officers, all of us look identical, plus we're all named Jenny. *Ben: Similar to the Nurse Joys we come across at every Pokemon Center. It's one big family! *Officer Jenny: Correct. *Ash: Talk about family resemblance. *Misty: At least they remember all their names. *Liam: Good point, Misty. As do we. *(Our heroes soon arrive at the station Officer Jenny works at) *Ben: So what's the deal with those Squirtle we ran into and how do they connect with that hole we fell into, other than the obvious point that they dug it. *Officer Jenny: That Pokemon gang calls itself the Squirtle Squad. *Ash: Squirtle Squad? *Ben: Now that you mention it, I did hear about this Pokemon gang at PDU HQ, but I thought it was a gang of trainers who all have Squirtle as their Pokemon. *Misty: I've never heard of a Pokemon gang. *Officer Jenny: They're all Squirltes who were deserted by their Pokemon trainers. *Ash: Deserted? *Ben: Just like what Damian did to his Charmander, only something more happened. *Officer Jenny: You're right, agent Ben. They don't have a trainer so they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town. It's really kind of sad because if they had somebody to care about them, they wouldn't have turned out to be as bad as they are. It's a real shame. *Ben: Agreed, Officer Jenny. Just like when my dad had to take up a case involving a kid who kept scaring people because he had no one to take care of him, an orphan all alone with no parents. *(Meanwhile, up on a hill overlooking the station, Team Rocket spots our heroes as they all leave to continue their journey) *Jessie: There! I see them! The little brats, and Pikachu's with them. *Meowth: Do you see a restaurant? I'm really starving here. *(Jessie takes a paper fan and knocks Meowth on the head) *James: But no more pizza! *(Jessie hits James in the face with the same fan) *James: I'm sick of pizza every meal! *Jessie: You'll never eat again if you mess up this mission! *James: Can we order Chinese food? *Meowth: Or maybe some tacos? *Jessie: (hits them both with the fan again) Am I the only member of this team who thinks world domination is more important than what's for lunch?! Now let's focus ourselves on what really matters and that's how we're going to capture Pikachu! *(Jessie's stomach starts growling) *Jessie: (laughs embarrassingly) Now my stomach says its time to eat. *James: Yes! *Meowth: Yeah! Yeah! We're going to have a picnic! *(Soon, the three sense someone behind them and spot the Squirtle Squad surrounding them) *Jessie: You guys got a problem? *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle. ("Give us your food, or else.") *James: Meowth, what's it saying? *Meowth: I think it said "Give us your food or else." *Jessie: You're threatening us? We're Team Rocket, we threaten! *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle. Squirtle Squirtle. *Jessie: Let's show these little creeps. *James: I'm game. *(Team Rocket steps forward, but falls into a pit) *(Soon, the Squirtle Squad starts eating Team Rocket's picnic lunch while Team Rocket is tied to a tree) *Jessie: Oh no! They're eating all the jelly donuts and eclairs! *James: They're drinking all the lemonade! *Meowth: This is cruel and unusual! *Jessie: Those aren't Squirtles! They're "piggles"! *James: They're starting on the sandwiches! We've got to do something! *Jessie: Wait! You Squirtles, how would you like to do a little job for us? *(The Squirtles stop eating and listen) *Jessie: There are these three kids with a Pikachu, our boss would be most appreciative if you helped us capture them. He'd make it worth your while. *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle. ("Forget it, we know humans can't be trusted.") *James: What did the Squirtle answer? *Meowth: The Squirtle said, "Forget it, we know humans can't be trusted." *James: So make them trust us! *Meowth: Hm. That won't be easy, but I'll see what I can do. Squirtle, both of these humans belong to Meowth. *James: Belong to?! *Meowth: They'll never trust you two, you got "liar" written all over you. Just let me handle this. *James: (struggles to free himself and get to Meowth) Oh, you little! *Meowth: These humans are my pets. I trained them, but they're pretty stupid. *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle. *Meowth: Don't ever raise your voice to me again, you bad human! (Hits James with his feet) Bad human! Bad, bad human! *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle. Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle! *Squirtle Squad Member: Squirtle! *(Squirtle Squad Member lowers Meowth to the ground, proving his ploy to be true) *Meowth: (laughs satisfyingly) See? You guys can trust me. *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle. Squirtle. *(Meowth joins the picnic with the Squirtle Squad) *Jessie: Meowth, what about us?! Untie us, too. *James: I want a donut! *Meowth: Be quiet. (climbs onto Jessie's and James' shoulders) We gotta keep up this act till the Squirtles trust me, and that 's gonna take a little time. (eats the rest of the rice cake) *(Meanwhile, our heroes are resting at a nearby lake) *Poliwag: Poli. Poli poli. *Ben: By the way, Liam. When did you catch that Poliwag anyway? *Liam: I caught Poliwag sometime around when we were looking for Charmander that day. *Ben: Oh yeah! I was wondering where you got the cute little fella. *(As Misty fishes, one of the Squirtle Squad members pops out of the water, making her think she caught something) *Misty: I caught something! *(Ash the others look and spot the Squirtle as is fires a Water Gun at our heroes and laughs afterwards) *Misty: (drenched) I'm soaked! *Ash: (drenched) Me too. *Ben: I thought you liked the water. *Ritsu: (drenched) Water Pokemon, yes. But being completely soaked, no. *Ben: That does it! I'm gonna find the entire Squirtle Squad and show them what happens when you pick a fight you can't finish! *(Squirtle fires Water Gun again at Ben and the others, but Poliwag got in the way, and absorbed it, glowing green, and Yui, Ui, Ben, Liam and Azusa didn't get soaked) *Azusa: Poliwag absorbed that Water Gun?! *Liam: You're right, Azusa. *Ben: That's because Poliwag has an ability called Water Absorb. *Yui: What's Water Absorb? *Ben: Any water attack that's directed at Poliwag gives it energy. *Yui: Wow! *(Pikachu dries itself off, and lets loose a powerful Thunder Shock, though Ben, Liam, and the After School Teatime girls get out of the way just in time) *Ash: Knock it off, Pikachu! *(Pikachu stops its Thunder Shock and looks behind him as Ash, Misty, and Brock fall over from the shock) *Brock: Wet clothes conduct electricity. *Ben: At least we got out of the way. *(The Squirtle jumps out of the water and onto the road, where our heroes confront it) *Ash: I've had enough of your pranks, Squirtle! *Ben: We'll send you back to your Squirtle Squad buddies as a message to end their pranks or else! *Ash: Pikachu, it's out of the water now! *Pikachu: Pika! *(Pikachu charges, but the Squirtle jumps, ducks into its shell, and starts spinning around inside it, heading straight for Pikachu) *Ash: Huh? *Ben: That couldn't be a Rapid Spin attack, could it? *(The attack hits Pikachu directly, sending it into the lake) *Ash: Pikachu! *Ben: I hope Pikachu can swim! *(A Goldeen is soon spotted.) *Misty: Oh! It's a Goldeen! Watch out for its horn! *(Pikachu surfaces) *Ash: Swim to shore Pikachu! Hurry up! *(Pikachu swims as fast as it can) *Ash: Faster! Faster! *Ben: Can the little guy make it? *(Pikachu can't swim fast enough and gets hit by Goldeen's Horn Attack and everyone looks on in shock as Pikachu gets knocked out of the water and onto the shore) *Ash: Pikachu! *(Ash tries to run over to Pikachu, but gets caught by a lasso, along with the others, by the Squirtle Squad) *Ash: They got us! *Mio: Ritsu, Mugi and me too! *(The Squirtle Squad members wrap the ropes holding our heroes around until they're all tied together, with the exception of Yui, Ui, Ben Azusa and Liam who escaped.) *Meowth: (laughs triumphantly and appears from behind a tree) You're not gonna Squirtle outta this one! *Misty: It's Meowth! *Ash: Meowth? *Tsumugi: From Team Rocket. *Ben: Why am I not surprised? *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Squirtle! *(Back to the show, where Ben, Yui, Yu, Liam, and Azusa have been silently following the Squirtle Squad) *Ben: Where could they be going? *Liam: I think into that cave. *Yui: I hope they're going to be okay. *Ui: I'm sure they will be sis. *Azusa: Let's just be careful, we don't want captured too. *(Inside the cave) *Meowth: I'm the Pokemon in charge here. Ha! Just wait till my human pets get back! *Ben: (quietly) Did he just call his own teammates his pets? *Meowth: (pokes his tail at Ash and taunts him until Ash bites it) (Screams in pain) *Ash: Don't believe him, Squirtles! Meowth's a big liar! Those humans aren't Meowth's pets, Team Rocket's just trying to trick you all into doing their dirty work. *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle? ("You sure?") *Ben: (quietly) Ataboy, Ash. *(The Squirtles start to think differently, and yet are completely unaware that Ui, Yui, Liam, Azusa and Ben had escaped and in hiding) *Azusa: (quietly) I think he's trying to get the Squirtles to listen to reason. *Meowth: Quiet, human! (scratches Ash's face) Who are you gonna believe? This human, or a fellow Pokemon? *Squirtle Squad: Squirtle! ("You!") *Liam: (quietly) Well, that didn't work out well, did it? *Yui: (quietly) I'd say that Ash got the painful end of that exchange. *Ui: (quietly) You're right, big sis. *Brock: (looks over to Pikachu) Ash, Pikachu's in bad shape! *Ash: Huh? (looks over to Pikachu) *Misty: We've got to do something! *Brock: We've got to heal Pikachu with some Super Potion before its too late! *Ash: But we don't have any Super Potion. What can we do? *Brock: A shop in town sells it. *Ash: In town? Squirtle Squad, please, you've got to let me go into town. If I don't get the medicine, Pikachu's in a lot of trouble! *Ben: (quietly) Will they listen? I hope they do. *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("You humans are only trying to get away, aren't you?") *Meowth: They know you humans are only trying to get away! *Azusa: (quietly) Does a hurt Pikachu look like Ash is lying about what he said? *Ash: Trust me, I won't run away. As soon as I buy the medicine I'll come back. I promise. *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle ("Promises are cheap.") *Meowth: Squirtle says "promises are cheap". *Ritsu: Please, listen to Ash. *Mio: It's the only way to save Pikachu! *Tsumugi: The little one's life may depend on it. *Ash: They're right, I'm begging you, please trust me. *(Ash begins to cry, as Squirtle looks at both him, then to Pikachu.) *(Soon, Ash is untied and prepares to set out, but he's given an ultimatum) *Lead Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("If you're not here by noon tomorrow, your red-haired girl here is getting her hair dyed purple, understand?") *Meowth: The Squirtle says "if you're not back here by noon tomorrow, the red-headed girl gets her hair dyed purple." *Misty: Purple?! Why, you mangy little flea trap! When I get out of this, I'm gonna wrap your tail around that. *(Before Misty can finish, Ash interrupts with words of encouragement.) *Ash: Misty, don't worry! I'll be back! Okay? *Mio: Ash, don't forget about us. *Ash: Mio, what do you mean, us? *Ritsu: What Mio's saying is that you have to remember to come back for Mugi, Mio and me. *Ash: Oh, right. I'll be back for all of you, I promise. So long! Be back in a flash! *(Ash runs out of the cave, with Ben, Liam and the others watching him) *Liam: (quietly) Let's follow him. *Ben: (quietly) Great idea, Liam. *Ui: (quietly) Yeah, come on, you two. *(Yui and Azusa both nod) *Ash: Huh? Ben? Liam? Ui? Yui? Azusa? What are you all doing here? *Liam: We managed to hide while you and the others were captured by the Squirtle Squad. *Azusa: We heard everything that was said in that cave. *Yui: And we want to help! *Ui: Right! It's all for one and one for all! *Ash: Thanks, guys. *Ben: Alright, get your Pokemon out and let's help my student! *(Cue to outside the cave and Vivian, Oddish, Cinder and Glaciar are summoned out of their balls) *Azusa: Vivian, I want you to lead Oddish and Glaciar to keep an eye out for danger. *Yui: Why's that, Azu-nyan? *Azusa: Because where you find Meowth, you usually find Team Rocket close by. So we need to keep an eye out if they try to pull something. *Vivian: Eee vee. ("Right, Azusa.") *Ben: And Cinder, I'll need you to help me keep up. *Cinder: Rapidash! ("Got it, pal!") *Ash: Hey Yui, why do you keep calling Azusa as "Azu-nyan"? *Yui: Well, you see, when Azusa first came to the Light Music Club, we got her to wear a pair of cat ears and sound like a cat as a club ritual. That's when I gave her the name Azu-nyan. *(The group then start tearing down the path at full speed) *Ash: (in thought) Just hold on a little longer, Pikachu. I'll get you that Super Potion. *(Ash then trips on a rock in the road, but thinks about Pikachu and gets right back up) *Ben: Ash, are you alright?! *Ash: I gotta keep going! Pikachu is counting on me to get that medicine! *Liam: He'll do anything for his Pokemon! *Ben: That's what I like about Pokemon, forming a bond with one and gaining the willingness to do anything for it! Now let's get going! According to Squirtle, we have until tomorrow afternoon to get back to that cave! *Liam: I know! Spearow, come on out! *(Spearow materializes from the Pokeball) *Ui: Good idea, Pidgeotto, you come out too! *(Pidgeotto materializes from the Pokeball) *Liam: Spearow, I want you and Pidgeotto to find the closest town, and we'll follow. *Spearow: (salutes) Spear row! ("Roger that!") *Pidgeotto: Pi jo pi jo jo ("What am I supposed to do, Ui?") *Ui: Follow Spearow, find the nearest town, we'll follow from the ground. *Pidgeotto: Pi jo pi jo! ("Copy that, Ui!") *(Spearow and Pidgeotto take off) *Ben: Well, we better keep going! Let's ride! Hi-ho Cinder! AWAY!!! *(Everyone continues running, following both Spearow and Pidgeotto) *Yui: (running, to Ui) Say, Ui, what did you name that Pidgeotto of yours? *Ui: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts